Can You Feel My Heart ?
by Queen M.I.S.K
Summary: Réflexions sur le personnage d'Eren.


Hey mina-san !

Me revoilà, Aano-chan (retenue en otage dans la cave d'Hestia-sama et qui n'a vraiment pas envie d'en sortir), pour un nouvel OS, et cette fois-ci, c'est une réflexion philosophique qu'Eren porte sur le monde. J'ai essayé de le rendre plus... humain. Enfin, qu'il ait une réaction plus "normale" devant ce qui lui arrive, parce que oui, après toutes les conneries qu'il a vécu, il est encore debout ! N'importe qui se serait effondré en endurant des épreuves pareilles. Donc, j'ai un peu repensé ce qu'il peut penser, et... montrer la voie que j'aurais aimé qu'il prenne.

Enfin, j'espère que ça plaira !

Sinon, pour petite info, si ça intéresse quelqu'un : j'envisage de commencer sérieusement les fanfics, et ne plus faire que des petits OS. Une en collaboration et deux qui sont en travaux sur le fandom SNK et une en développement sur le fandom Yandere Simulator, bien évidemment, pas encore achevées. Je préférerais les terminer avant de poster quoi que ce soit et de ne pas tenir mes promesses de délais.

Dernière précision : Cet OS a été écrit, suite à l'écoute (la 67e fois, je crois, si ce n'est plus encore) de la chanson Can You Feel My Heart de Bring Me the Horizon, ou simplement BMTH. J'ai été inspirée et j'ai essayé de tout coller, paroles comme réflexion sur le personnage et le monde. Si vous ne connaissez pas cette chanson, ni ce groupe, je vous le recommande chaudement. /!\ ATTENTION À VOS OREILLES, IL S'AGIT D'UN GROUPE DE METALCORE ! /!\ Donc tout ceux qui ecouyent du rap, vénèrent Jul et/ou disent que le métal c'est de la merde/pour les nuls/débiles/etc... je les emmerde royalement, ainsi que mon plus beau doigt, passez votre chemin. Ne venez pas critiquer le metalcore, chacun ses goûts musicaux.

* * *

"Humain"

Voilà un mot bien agréable. Un mot qui signifie plus que l'on ne pourrait l'imaginer. Un mot élogieux, qui signifie pouvoir ressentir, réservé à toute bonne personne.

Ce que je n'étais pas.

Aux yeux des autres du moins.

Je voulais crier, hurler, détruire poumons et cordes vocales pour leur dire.

J'en étais incapable.

"Qui est-tu ? Un titan ou un humain ?"

Depuis cette question, je n'en étais plus si sûr que ça. Moi, Eren Jäger, 16 ans, adolescent impulsif et rebelle, je n'étais pas humain. J'étais un semi-titan. Même pas un humain, même pas un titan, juste un hybride, une dégénérescence, un truc non identifiable.

Un monstre.

Un bâtard.

Un pion sur l'échiquier politique, muselé, enchaîné et entravé par les décisions d'une société corrompue, dont on dispose à sa guise.

C'est vrai qu'avec ma détermination et mon impulsivité, je m'en fichais comme d'une guigne de ce que l'on pouvait penser de moi et insultais le moindre connard osant me dire quelque chose. Là, je me demande à quoi ça sert de batailler. Depuis la correction maison du Caporal-chef au tribunal, j'ai intégré les bataillons d'exploration. J'aurais dû en être fier. C'était mon rêve d'enfance.

Seulement, ce n'est pas le cas. Car j'entends. Chaque reproche, chaque murmure, chaque insulte.

Toutes à mon égard.

Et je vois.

Chaque regard. chaque grimace, chaque recul.

À chacun de mes pas.

Je fais celui qui est au dessus de ça, mais ça me blesse. Énormément. Chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde. Comme une épine plantée dans mon coeur, un peu plus profondément chaque fois.

J'ai envie de vous dire : Je ne suis pas un titan. Je suis comme vous. Regardez-moi, tous autant que vous êtes.

N'ais-je pas une apparence normale ? Une taille raisonnable ? Un sourire sincère ou triste ? Des yeux expressifs, emplis de mille et une émotions, toutes se heurtant violemment entre elles ? N'ais-je pas le désir de me battre pour retrouver ma liberté ? N'ais-je pas la volonté de protéger mes proches et de venger ceux que j'ai perdu ? Ne me suis-je pas combattu à vos côtés pour notre idéal ? N'ais-je pas un cœur ? Ne vous ais-je pas sauvé lors de l'attaque du district de Trost ? Dites-moi que j'ai tord ! C'est impossible puisque j'ai raison.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi reculez-vous à chaque fois que vous me voyez ? Pourquoi m'enfermer dans un cachot et m'y enchaîner comme un monstre ? Pourquoi cette haine et ce mépris à mon égard ? Pourquoi considérez-vous utile de me lancer des vacheries ?

Pourquoi ne voyez-vous pas l'humain en face de vous, qui souffre et hurle sa peine ? Qui cherche une lumière à laquelle s'accrocher dans ce bas-monde ? Qui souhaite voir la mer, cet immensité d'eau salée ? Qui souhaite simplement vivre ?

Je me suis toujours relevé. Mais un jour, ce ne sera plus le cas. Ce jour-là, j'aurais perdu. Pouvez-vous enfin entendre le silence qui m'entoure ? Dans lequel je suis enferméà double tour ? Pouvez-vous voir les ténèbres et l'obscurité qui ternissent mon cœur et mon âme ? Qui empoisonnent mon existence, un peu plus chaque jour ? Pouvez-vous reconstituer chaque partie brisée dans mon être ? Recoller les morceaux qui se sont éparpillés sur le chemin ? Pouvez-vous sentir mon cœur et ses battements sous ces chairs et ces muscles ?

Non, évidemment, personne ne se soucie de ça, évidemment. Je reste un monstre, rien qu'un monstre. Je suis terrifié de rester proche de vous et je hais la solitude. Je souhaite de ne plus rien ressentir, après n'avoir que trop ressenti. Je peux atteindre les sommets, comme je peux couler dans les abysses, si vous m'en donnez l'occasion. Je ne peux même plus noyer mes démons dans l'océan du vide qui m'entoure, ils savent nager, à force de vouloir les couler. Pouvez-vous aider ceux qui ont perdu l'espoir ? Ceux qui sont à genoux ? Pouvez-vous sauver mon âme bâtarde ? Mon âme meurtrie ?

J'ai cette rage en moi. Une rage puissante et destructrice. Et quiconque se mettra en travers, je me ferais un plaisir de le détruire.

J'aimerais dire pardon, pardon aux personnes qui tiennent encore à moi. Désolé mes frères et mes sœurs de combat. Sincèrement désolé Caporal-chef, vous aviez crû en moi, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Pardonne-moi sale traître de père, pour ce que je te ferais si jamais je te revois. Je t'ai toujours aimé Maman, et t'aimerais toujours.

J'ai crû que j'ai reçu ce pouvoir car j'étais exceptionnel, mais il n'en est rien. Maintenant, il est temps. Temps d'en finir. Je me battrais, corps et âme, pour détruire ces titans, et me venger de mes bourreaux et mes démons.

La guerre... commence.


End file.
